Weight sensors are known from the prior art and are employed particularly for electronic balances operating according to the principle of electromagnetic compensation. In this type of scale, a load receiver guided movably with respect to a base body is subjected to a weight to be weighed, this weight normally being reduced by means of transmission elements and ultimately compensated by means of an electromagnetic coil.
The weight sensor is preferably constructed monolithically, i.e., from a single piece, in order to avoid nonuniform heat strains or other disruptive properties originating from differing materials.
A weight sensor in which at least three force-reduction translating levers are provided is known from DE 199 23 207 C1. A section fixed relative to the housing extends into the area of the translating levers so as to form support points for the latter. The projecting section here runs essentially symmetrically relative to an imaginary vertical plane passing through the coil and the weight sensor.
The prior art has the disadvantage that the monolithically constructed weighing bearings are difficult to manufacture. At the same time, the desired compact construction is not sufficiently attained.
The problem of the invention is therefore to offer a weight sensor that can be manufactured in a simple manner, with a compact design, and therefore economically.